kidjackson1cpcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats
Cheats, Glitches & Hints LIST OF EMOTES *Noise and Music Note = E+T * Puffle = E+P *Igloo = E+I *Coffee = E+C *Night-time = E+N *Four-Leaf Clover = E+L *Sun = E+D *Pizza = E+Z *Coin = E+M *Skull = E+S *Flower = E+F *Heart = E+H * Chocolate Ice Cream = W+E KEY EFFECTS Type these letters in when the white blinking line for typing is not present (seen on the blue typing bar at the bottom of the game screen) D – Dance W – Wave (or wear a whistle) S – Sit T – Throw a snowball J – Tell a joke Y – Say yes O – Say ok H – Say hello B – Say good-bye N – Say no The two Punctuation signs/marks: *! =SHIFT+1 *? =SHIFT+/ Sliding/Flashing Words To do this, type these words in the chat bar then walk around. The words on your chat bubble will be sliding/flashing. *TACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACO *PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *I SAW A MONSTER EAT CLUB PENGUIN *I SAW A MONSTER EAT ROCKHOPPER *I SAW A MONSTER IN A BOX *I DRINK NOTHING BUT _____ (ex: I DRINK NOTHING BUT MILK) *THESE NEW SMILEYS ARE STRANGE *weres chuck norris when you need him * GO INDIANAPOLIS COLTS *Way too much time on club penguin EASY GLITCHES Throw snowballs VERY FAST Pick a spot where you would like to throw snowballs, then press ‘T’ then left click on the spot you would like to throw a snowball. Repeat this fastly, over and over again without moving your mouse round and round. Stand on top another penguin Hold down tab on your keyboard then press on a another penguin. Catch the BIG FISH in Ice Fishing Wait until the ice fishing game is nearly over, but make sure you still have one fish on your line without letting it escape, just hold on it until the big fish (Mullet) comes out. When the big fish comes out, put the little fish you caught in front of the big fish and now you’ve caught the big fish for a 50 coin bonus. Flashing words It is easy just say green commander of….. after that put anything you want and walk around and the words will flash. Make your puffle full in everything First give your puffle a bath then feed your puffle, now it will be full in every category and if you make your puffle play with full in everything it does cool tricks. Puffle With No Name When you buy a puffle at the pet store and are naming it, pres the space bar several times then click next. Hockey Puck Glitch Go to the Ice Rink then wait for the puck to stop moving if it is. Press and hold the tab button. While holding the tab button, click on the puck. Then, click anywhere in the rink then your puck will go there before you. When you let go of the tab key, your penguin will go there to the spot where you clicked, after the puck has gone moving. MEDIUM-DIFFICULTY GLITCHES 105 buddies For you to have 105 buddies, you’ll need to have 99 buddies or less. Click all of the people you want to be friends with, then wait 1 to 3 minutes for them to say yes. Go to your mail and click ok to accept all friend requests. Now you will have more than 100 buddies. Put wall items on the floor First go to your inventory for your igloo and find a wall item double click on the wall item and it will be on the floor. You can only do this once or twice in a while. Once you have done it once or twice it takes a while before you can do it again. DIFFICULT GLITCHES Stand on ice rink door First go to the mountain click on bunny hill but right before you get to it click on your map. Now when it asks you if you want to join the game say yes. Wait about 5 seconds when you are IN THE GAME. Then go to the ice rink. Hold down tap and press right above the ice rink door. Wear different clothes other than what is on your player card Click on your player card and put anything you want on. Now don’t click out of you player card yet, click on someone else’s player card and exit out of that penguin’s player card. Now press on your player card again and you will see that you are wearing different clothes other than what are on your player card. Walking with a newspaper http://play.clubpenguin.com/load.swf GAME CHEATS Click the giant red lever on the pizza machine until it turns to play in Dessert mode. Note: You must do this every time you play On the level 11 wait for about 25 seconds for a blue ship to appear. Shoot it, then the secret levels will be available. On level 7, when it tells you about the blue dots hit it. You will gain an extra life. On level 11, shoot the orange switch and the other things to get extra points. Dance Contest Game: Access Secret Expert mode in single player by clicking on Cadence instead of selecting a mode. SPECIAL DANCES from SPECIAL CLOTHING Wear the Blue apron to make ice cream. Wear the coffee apron to pour coffee. Wear the chef’s hat to make pizza. Wear water wings and/or the inflatable duck to swim. Wear a Hawaiian lei and/or a grass skirt to hula. Wear a hard hat or a mining hat to drill using a jackhammer. Wear the lasso to twirl it around. PUFFLE PLAY Make sure they are well fed and rested before playing with them. Green puffle : Uses propeller cap Blue puffle : Bounces ball on its head Black puffle : Catches fire and fly around the room Pink puffle : Uses the trampoline FRIENDSHIP BRACELET Step 1. Go to the Coffee Shop. Step 2. Go to the Second Floor. Step 3. Go to the last page of the book: “Rockhopper And the Stowaway” Step 4. You shall find the bracelet there! Click on it to retrieve it.